Hurricane
by KaceyS
Summary: "If people were rain, I was a drizzle and she was a hurricane." [alternate universe] review for more
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix & Disney, blurb quote is Alaska Young, a character created by John Green, from _Looking For Alaska._  
**warning: **swearing, sexual/drug references, possibly offensive material, author/alternate universe, out of characterness, experimental, idk, more to come

* * *

**Hurricane**

There was a stranger in the mirror, and he didn't like who he saw.

He hated to admit it. He had saved a picture of himself to his phone; his _past_ self. Roxas -last name not included- was a famous rock star known for his devilishly good looks, dexterous vocals, and incredible guitar talent. He had jet black hair and smouldering hazel eyes; hair dye and contacts of course. He had wanted to be everything but himself during his mid-teens and Revenant Empire had been a way to express that and more.

The person he saw in the mirror wasn't himself but his older brother, Ven.

Emotions stabbed him rigorously. He turned away clutching the box of black hair dye in his hands. He was regretting everything.

The miniscule differences between them weren't enough; Ven had darker eyes, scars on his knees, teeth that were slightly more crooked. Roxas' hair was a lot messier, formerly pierced ears, eyebrows, lips, tattoos, and a small scar just underneath his left eye. They still looked the same, and because of that his guilt gnawed at him from the inside out.

He pushed these feelings to the back of his mind, as usual. There were better things to focus on right now.

Roxas' new home was a small but rather modernised apartment yet to be decorated with personalisations as of yet. It had a high ceiling and a wall that was actually a five-meter-long aquarium. It reminded him of The Destiny Islands.

In the very little time he had to become accustomed to the norm of the building he realised that his neighbour, the apartment to the right, was an artist.

He discovered through the mail. Since he was still getting accustomed to his address change he was quite confused when he got an official letter that didn't come from his recording company addressed to one N. D'Blanc. Coincidently sharing the name of a rather popular underground street artist titled _D'Blanc_.

Being a rather stupid admirer he pocketed the letter with all intention to deliver it to them personally.

Normal people would have come over, welcomed them with a hot pie and been invited in to learn all about their new tenant. Instead Roxas met Kairi D'Ambroise, which led to the great misfortune and blessing of discovering Naminé D'Blanc.

Someone knocked on his door insistently getting louder and more aggressive with time. When he opened the door he didn't know who he was expecting, to be completely honest. Family? Friends? All of them resided in Destiny Islands. No- who was standing at his door was a pretty girl who he'd never met before.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I have the wrong door."

"It's no problem." Roxas said, wiping his eyes sleepily.

"Are you new here? I swear to god the last tenant of this apartment was a cranky old man."

"Yes. I moved in a few weeks ago, I think."

She narrowed her eyes and smirked, eyes going up and down to examine him. She didn't look too bad either with tight clothes, red hair, and gorgeous violet eyes. She was the kind of lady who was intimidatingly pretty. "A definite improvement. I'm Kairi."

"Ro-"

"Kairi?"

Her voice was breathy and soft but easily heard in the quiet hallway.

"Naminé," Kairi said, her smile forced. "I was just-"

Roxas' neighbour strode out of her apartment and moved to stand right in front of Kairi. She was small, blonde, and in the most atrocious clothing. But underneath her messy sex-hair and thick-framed glasses were the most beautiful pale lily eyes. She might have been hiding herself behind a weird green jumper and an asymmetric skirt, but her legs were long and flawless and there was just something… _enchanting_ about her.

"Hi, sister! It's been forever, hasn't it?!" Kairi greeted cheerfully but Naminé didn't look at all pleased.

Roxas looked between the two girls surprised when Naminé's eyes were focused on him. "My sister's aura would have enslaved yours."

"What?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, confused that the clear bell-like chime of her voice could deliver something so blunt and harsh.

"The sunshine is too bright," she answered with a wave, giving Kairi an expectant glare as she moved to stride back into her place.

He didn't understand. They were indoors? And it was rather dark inside as well, hardly any windows to light the hallway. Kairi and Roxas sent each other mirroring looks of confusion before she smiled, waved and moved to follow her shorter companion, muttering, 'What the fuck are you wearing, Naminé?'

"Wait a second!" Roxas said, catching himself right before she closed her door. Naminé stared Kairi down until she gave in and went into Naminé's apartment. The blond herself leant against her door frame, expectant of Roxas' query. "Your letter was in my mail."

His neighbour's eyes narrowed as she tried to process Roxas, and he had to wonder how she didn't get her long feathery brown eyelashes tangled together. Her eyes bore into his own, raised goosebumps on his skin, and made his hands twitch uncomfortably.

"I have a mailbox."

"Well, geez… I'm sorry. I forgot."

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"What?"

"Don't take me for an idiot."

Roxas flushed, moving to scratch the back of his neck nervously, "I just saw who this was addressed to and wondered if you're the underground artist, D'Blanc."

"She lives in this apartment, with me," Naminé answered, tilting her head to the side. "Did it benefit you, dropping out of college so soon?"

"What?" Roxas said in alarm. The only person who knew he applied for college couldn't even speak at the moment, let alone some creepy girl he lived next to.

"Or maybe you haven't come to terms with it," she muttered quietly as if he suddenly didn't exist. "Can I have the mail?" Roxas held out the envelope wordlessly. Naminé ripped it open with a particularly sharp fingernail painted orange when the rest of them were coloured deep purple.

Roxas was watching her face, and the curve of her eyelashes until her eyes darted up to stare into his once again, "You can go now."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome," he said sarcastically, turning around.

"And Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"It's not your fault."

Naminé pressed her chin into her shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, turning around and closing her door. Roxas stood there for several minutes trying to figure out what she really meant by those words.

**tbc.**

* * *

**a/n: **Hi, my name is Kacey, but you can call me Kace if you want. Please review, favourite and follow. I like all the things.  
**take note: **This is one half of Revenant Empire, which is _slight_ band AU, but mostly not. For outfits and pictures associated with this story, go to [ fauxli dot tumblr dot com slash tagged slash hurricane ]. Hover for tags, etc.  
**EDIT: **Don't go there yet, I recently deleted my Tumblr, and remade it again (don't ask why) but there are no pictures in that tag yet.  
**inspiration: **_Hurricane - _30 Seconds To Mars/_Give Me Love - _Ed Sheeran. Greatly inspired by the movie _Friends With Benefits_ and the story _Bring It On Home_ by thecouchcarrot.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**{bgm} **_Islands - _The XX

* * *

**Hurricane**

Roxas had always loved balconies. He'd bought this apartment because of it's amazing view, because he loved the rolling hills and sliding arches of Twilight Town, a small little haven of tranquillity in the Kingdom of Hollow Bastion.

What he was trying to avoid was the stench of tobacco, the gloriously addictive scent of menthol cigarettes and burning ashes. He'd been clean for a solid eight months, but he was definitely drawn to the white wisps dancing through his open French door. The night was young and painted with burning infinities on a canvas of deep, drowning black.

He'd opened them in favour of telling her off for smoking, but in the end he melted into the doorframe, eyes roving over thin white limbs, pasty and tattooed with a maze of purple veins. She was sitting on the edge of her balcony, her legs were crossed over at the knee with one knuckle-white hand keeping her balanced. She was wearing a tank top that looped around her bony shoulder and drooped to the top of her waist, the swell of her breast prominent as the rib ridges underneath it.

"You have a pretty apartment."

Roxas' mouth opened and closed multiple times, words being tugged back and forth across his reluctant tongue.

She moved to tap the cigarette against the railing, the ashes swirled in the evening wind, cinders bright like pixie dust. "The girlfriend must love it."

"I… I don't have a girlfriend."

"I know you don't," Naminé admitted, dragging the chemicals into her lungs, "You're a very lonely man, Roxas."

"No, I'm not," he defended himself. That was partly true, after all he didn't consider himself a man yet. He was barely nineteen and still hadn't gotten his shit together.

"Lonely, and quite confused."

"How do you figure?" he demanded, making a weird gesture which resembled his mind being blown to pieces. "Please pull apart my head and attack the remnants with your amateur psychology."

She didn't take offense to this in the slightest, simply shrugging her shoulder, making the cigarette in her hand bounce with waves of white mist. "You've bought a luxury apartment, which means you're trying to get your shit together, but judging by your expression when you pick up the paper in the lobby it's not working. There's a tea set on your balcony, so you're not planning to have male guests over, and you're recovering using meditation and patience. Your phone never rings, so the only way you speak to close friends is from four am and seven playing various shooters on your PlayStation three."

"Is that what they're teaching in college nowadays?" he said bitterly.

"I wouldn't know, I don't go," she replied, shrugging. She rocked a little and for the second time he remembered;

"You really shouldn't be doing that."

"Why?"

"For one thing, you could fall and die."

"And?"

Naminé's eyes were inquisitive and cheeky, crinkling at the corners and flashing with curiosity. Her body fell backwards and she let go momentarily. Roxas was sure she was going to die so he moved to jump over the railing between their balconies, but at the last second she regained her balance and smirked at him.

"So you do care."

He snorted, "I wouldn't want to be associated with an accidental suicide, if I can help it."

"God knows that would be a pain." Naminé said, cigarette wagging between her chapped pink lips. "So, how old were you when your mother left you?"

"_Excuse_ me?!" Heckles rose, and her bared his teeth in a snarl. Her eyes widened, as if she was surprised. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Why mess with me? You've been here for two years and I'm the only tenant that actually knows your name."

"The other tenants are boring," Naminé admitted, tipping off the last bit of ash before throwing her cigarette onto the balcony floor. "They're all… _cupcakes._"

"I _like _cupcakes."

"Of course you love cupcakes. You would molest those cupcakes like a filthy drunk whore. And that's why you're interesting."

"You're insane. How do you come up with this stuff?"

She laughed, rocking back and forth, her life swinging on a tightrope, "You're so transparent, Roxas. You are nothing but a finely shaped cookie." Her eyes lowered, and the corner of her lips rose, "And you're so fucking hot for me you want to pull me off this railing and take me on the floor."

"NO I DON'T!"

Naminé giggled to herself, turning her head to the side. There was something about seeing her profile that made Roxas forget how utterly freaked out he was by this strange, strange girl. "So easy."

Roxas' growl resonated in his throat clawing at his air pipes viciously. "Hey, what did you mean about it 'not being my fault'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually," he said, "I'd like to get one straight sentence out of that terrible place you call a mind."

Naminé fell silent. The grin disappeared.

"You have a huge capacity for love."

"So?" he replied, mocking her earlier attempt to scare him by jumping off the building.

"Because you have an enormous capacity for other emotions; anger, despair, regret, guilt…"

"How positive."

"There's also compassion, empathy, determination."

He crossed his arms over his chest, now fully aware how terribly cold it was. Naminé looked so thin and fragile in her shirt-dress and pyjama boots, like a weirdly attractive ghost holding up these clothes with pure willpower alone.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me," she replied, hopping off the railing (to Roxas' great relief) and slipping indoors. "I'm just repeating what truly reflects in your heart."

It was several moments later, when Roxas had finished processing what Naminé had said that he realised she had not answered his question.

_Sneaky bitch._

* * *

"I don't know man, she's weird. She said that I have a huge capacity for emotion, or some shit like that."

He heard a muffled chuckle through his phone speakers, and one distinct giggle.

"Well," Xion said, "it's not like she's wrong or anything. You are the moodiest out of all of us."

"PMSing bitch." Axel coughed to cover up his insult, but Roxas wasn't an idiot.

"Thanks for being so supportive guys. It's nice to remember exactly why I never go to you two for advice."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." That was Axel Sinclair, a flaming idiot if Roxas ever saw one. He also happened to be Roxas' best friend, and the drummer for Revenant Empire. "If you're irritated by her then just move, man. You've got enough money to do it."

"But I've got everything set up, and construction of the aquarium took a good three months, and the view is incredible and…"

Xion's soft voice seemed lighter against the rough static of their tipsy connection. "If you like the location so much then just grin and bear it, Rox. You really have to weigh whether avoiding this girl is worth more than packing up and moving to a different part of Twilight Town." This miracle worker and voice of reason was Xion Shapiro, other best friend and keyboardist of Revenant Empire. She was the one stick of glue among their team, as well as their only source of feminine energy.

"I mean who does she think she is?" Axel asked. "Send us a picture of her."

"_No_, you creep."

"Tell us what she looks like." Xion requested.

"Um, she's blond."

"Gotta dig a little bit deeper than that, Picasso."

Roxas bit his lip, the thought of Naminé living with D'Blanc coming to mind. "Her hair is shoulder length, platinum blond, and… it looks really damaged."

"Interesting."

"She's a little small, probably a few inches shorter than me."

"Is she hot?" Axel demanded.

Upon being asked images flooded in of aspects Roxas saw in Naminé that he was somewhat fond of, like the spidery quality of her hands, and the smooth pale skin of her ribs and legs. He rubbed his eye and the top of his cheek, willing away the heat blossoming over the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh… I don't know."

"Then take a picture so we can see."

"Dude. No."

Roxas rolled onto his side, reaching to the coffee table where a sweating bottle of Sea Salt Soda left a circle on the glass top. Just as he was about to grab it he saw a piece of paper being slid under his door. Unable to contain his curiosity he walked over and picked it up.

It was a picture of Naminé for sure. It was a black and white photo. She was dressed in a sleeveless button down dress and fingerless gloves. The picture cut off right above her knees. In the picture Naminé was smirking with her hand positioned coyly so her finger tapped at her lips. There was a black bar over her eyes with the words 'Ce n'est pas le voisin de Roxas' written in curling white italics, drawn with some kind of white gel pen.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling to himself as he took a photo of the picture and pressed send. It occurred to him then that he might love his balcony a little more.

**tbc.**

* * *

**kacey **Please remember that this is an update when ready story. I am not actively writing this as of yet (my main focus is my story _Follow Me Down, _also a RokuNami, so check that out) and updates are sporadic and random.

**thanks** To Flying By Wire, an0naly & iVanillelay for reviewing the last chapter.

Cheers.


End file.
